Obvious
by xxxJayoxxx
Summary: Songfic to Westlife's 'Obvious'. Ron finally tells Hermione


Title: Obvious  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters  
  
Summary: Ron finally tells Hermione how he feels  
  
Nineteen year old Ron Weasley groaned as his sister entered the kitchen of their flat. On leaving school Harry and Ron had decided to be proper batchelors and get their own place. The plan had seemed simple enough and they had done it. It wasn't until six months later as Harry ordered another pizza for dinner and Ron made his way through the explosion that was their living room that they realized that they couldn't live like it anymore. So Hermione, still living at home and going stir crazy with her parents curfews and rules, was asked to move in. Within a week the place was spotles and organizered, neither boy had to dig through Pizza boxs, beer cans or dirty clothes to find a D.V.D, a remote, Hedwig, Pig or their poor puppy Snape (A black labrador that Ron adored, despite it's name). But Hermione couldn't cook, So Ginny was invited to live with them and the situation went well. Each had their own room and strong silencing spells. Each also had their own annoying habits. Ginny's being entering the kitchen like a whirl wind and deafening who ever was in it with music  
  
'Look what I got yesterday' She squealed waving a C.D in front of Ron  
  
'What exactly is it' Ron asked before sipping his coffee, It was seven a.m. . He was waiting for the shower. Harry was running around looking for his auror assignment, Hermione was howling away as she bathed before heading out to work at Flourish and Blotts. Ginny had a day off, more the pity and Ron was terminally unemployed, nothing seemed to suit him, So the others had deemed him their housewife.  
  
'The westlife album, brand new'  
  
'Oh, lovely' Ron replied sarcastically  
  
'Well your the one who sings Mandy to my kitten'  
  
As well as Snape, Pig, Hedwig and Crookshanks they had Ginny's kitten Bacardi to deal with.  
  
'The Barry Manilow version' Ron insisted, not like he'd admit to sitting in front of the music channels day after day  
  
'Yeah, right' Ginny scoffed 'Well Luna said that song 4 is brilliant'  
  
'Lovely' Ron told her 'But I'm going to go, I'm supposed to be going for that job interview today, I need to get a shower'   
  
Later that day Ron slumped home and went to the kitchen. Another failed interview under his belt, not that he had wanted to work in a woman's shop but, hey it was worth a try.  
  
'Next option, The muggle world' He sighed as he reached into a cupboard and pulled out a can of food for Snape. Bacardi jumped onto the counter and mewled for attention  
  
'A dance milady' Ron smiled going to the stereo, popping the lid he saw Ginny's C.D left in it 'Mandy it is then'  
  
Starting the song he picked up the cat and danced with her, singing away  
  
'Aww, how cute' A voice giggled  
  
Ron turned and flipped her the finger  
  
'Home early Mione'  
  
'Lunch break' She replied 'How did the interview go'  
  
'Complete bust' Ron told her letting Bacardi down 'I am a terminal house husband'  
  
'Well any girl would be lucky to have you, I hope my husband is as good as you are'  
  
'And as cute' Ron smiled going to stand beside her  
  
'Conceited twat' Hermione said rolling her eyes  
  
Ron deflated slightly and turned to the fridge 'Tuna sandwich do ya'  
  
'Sure' Hermione smiled 'I'll be back in a second'  
  
She left the room and Ron looked down at the kitten who meowed  
  
'What do I have to do, B, what do I do'  
  
The kitten meowed again  
  
'Are you joking, I'm not just gonna tell her, I'm not suicidal'  
  
The kitten butted his ankle with her head  
  
'If your so brave you do it'  
  
'Talking to the cat again' Hermione asked 'Sign of madness'  
  
'Nah, she's a good listener, me little agony aunt' Ron dropped a bit of tuna to her  
  
'Ginny reckons the cat likes you more then her'  
  
'Nah, beside's Snape is my baby' Ron shrugged 'Ain't that right Snapey'  
  
The dog barked playfully and ran in, causing Bacardi to jump on the counter near the stereo  
  
'Well thatnks' Hermione said grabbing her sandwich 'Neil just texted I'm meeeting him for a chat, see you tonight' She apparated out and Ron sighed  
  
'Oh Neil' Ron gagged 'He's just so wonderful, smarmy jumped up git'  
  
Bacardi mewled and Ron petted her 'Least I got me animals. Let's here this song Ginny was on about'  
  
Ron switched though the songs and listened.  
  
'Well I know why Luna liked it' He sighed when it finished. Changing to the radio he pottered around the kitchen cleaning and getting dinner ready. The phone suddenly rang and Ron grabbed it  
  
'Hello'  
  
#Hello is Ron Weasley home#  
  
'Speaking'  
  
#Hey this is Mike from the Dragon Tavern, You applied for a position here a while back#  
  
'Yeah I didn't have enough experience'  
  
#Well what about another job, our band heard you singing while you were waiting and we need a new singer. They want you#  
  
'ME' Ron yelped  
  
#Yeah, and they won't hear of anyone else, can you come down tomorrow to give it a try#  
  
'Sure' Ron smiled 'I'll see you then'  
  
Hanging up he smiled 'I got a job, woohoo'   
  
The next day Ron was introduced to the band. Brett was on drums, Henry on Guitar, Mandy and Kate back up singers, Jenny keyboard and much to Ron's shock, Draco Malfoy was the other singer  
  
'Oh mandy' Ron sang to the girl jokingly 'You came and you gave with out taking'  
  
'Perfect' Draco smiled 'Tomorrow we're having a westlife night, you'll need to learn the songs'  
  
'Each enough' Ron shrugged 'My sister loves them'  
  
'Weasley, Right' Kate asked  
  
'Yep'  
  
'Ginny's older brother'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'She suggested the night' Kate told him  
  
'So she'll be here' Ron groaned 'And Harry, I guess'  
  
'Proper regulars' Frank told him  
  
'Oh lovely' Ron sighed  
  
They practiced late and Ron went home confident that he would do well.  
  
'How was work' Hermione asked  
  
'Great, come down tomorrow night please' Ron asked, A little plan was formulating  
  
'Sure'  
  
'It's a date then'  
  
'I'll ring Neil, see if he wants to come' She went to the kitchen and Ron kicked the couch   
  
'At least I know their not serious, maybe I still stand a chance' He grumbled before stalking off to his room  
  
  
  
  
  
The next night Ron was beyond nervous, stood backstage he peeked through the curtains and scanned for his friends. Ginny was sat between Hermione and Harry, Neil beside Harry, Ron smiled at this.  
  
'Ready Mate' Jenny asked  
  
'As I'll ever be'  
  
They went out on stage and Draco spoke  
  
'Welcome everyone to Westlife night at the Dragon's Tavern, I am Draco your propietor and part of tonight's act, we have a new Singer tonight, Ron Weasley so give him a warm welcome and we'll begin with Hey Whatever.   
  
As Ron got into the preforming he lost his nerves and just enjoyed himself, until Draco spoke  
  
'And now specially from a memeber of this band, to a ruddy know it all, 'Obvious'   
  
Ron paled and The four at the table fixed him with a look   
  
Yeah, ooooh...  
  
We started as friends  
  
But something happened inside me  
  
Now I'm reading into everything  
  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby  
  
You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are  
  
Ron watched Hermione carefully singing every word to her, praying she would realise how true they were   
  
I've made it obvious  
  
Done everything but sing it  
  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
  
I'm not so good with words  
  
And since you never notice  
  
The way that we belong  
  
I'll say it in a love song  
  
I've heard you talk about  
  
(Heard you talk about)  
  
How you want someone just like me (just like me)  
  
But everytime I ask you out  
  
(Time I ask you out)  
  
We never move pass friendly, no no  
  
And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone  
  
Ginny nudged Harry who nodded and smiled. She whispered something to Hermione who just smiled softly  
  
I've made it obvious  
  
Done everything but sing it  
  
(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)  
  
I'm not so good with words  
  
And since you never notice  
  
The way that we belong  
  
I'll say it in a love song  
  
Yeah...  
  
You are my very first thought in the morning  
  
And my last at nightfall  
  
You are the love that came without warning  
  
I need you, I want you to know  
  
I've made it obvious  
  
So finally I'll sing it  
  
(I've crushed on you so long)  
  
I'm not so good with words  
  
And since you never notice  
  
The way that we belong  
  
I'll say it in a love song  
  
Ron's heart froze as Hermione stood and made her way to him  
  
And sing it until the day you're holding me  
  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see  
  
Draco winked at him and pulled the girl up on the stage beside Ron, She took the other mike and sang the last line with him  
  
But you never seem to see  
  
I'll say it in this love song  
  
'Herm' Ron croaked  
  
'Shut up' She smiled before pulling him to her and kissing him soundly  
  
Later Ron turned to her as they sat in the near empty bar  
  
'What about Neil'  
  
'What about him'  
  
'He...You..Together'  
  
'He's my cousin Ron' She laughed  
  
Ron blushed wildly and Hermione smiled before placing a chaste kiss on his lips  
  
'I'm glad you finally made it obvious' 


End file.
